1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of curling irons, and more particularly to a novel shield mountable on the heating elements of a hair curling iron which permits a tuft of hair to be curled while preventing the heating element from coming into contact with the skin of the user.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it is the practice to curl one's hair by employing a curling iron having a pair of heating elements arranged in a scissor-like manner whereby a portion of hair may be wrapped about the heating element while held in place. Problems and difficulties have been encountered with conventional heating irons which stem from the fact that during the curling procedure, the heating element sometimes comes in contact with the skin of the user's forehead or facial areas which causes serious burns and skin damage. It is not always possible for the user to hold the heating element far enough away from the user's forehead during the curling procedure and yet obtain the desired results by curling the hair portion.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a means for protecting the facial skin of the user during a hair curling process so that serious damage and injury is avoided. Such a means should be capable of being mounted on conventional heating elements of heating irons and must suitably separate the heating iron from the user's facial skin during the curling procedure.